A Cinderella Story - One Direction Edition (Niall Horan story)
by Laraclo
Summary: A Crossover from the well know classic Story Cinderella, and our beloved boys of One Direction
1. Once upon a time

Once upon a time...

"Miss Clark, Mrs. Darvill is ready to see you."

"Thank you."

I stood up from the seat I was occupying in the waiting room, and headed for the office labeled Chief Executive Officer. The door opened on a wide room where a small, rather aged woman was sitting at her desk, talking on the phone. I stood in front on the bureau, awkwardly waiting for my new boss attention.

"Okay, we'll deal with this later I have an appointment right now." The lady said before hanging up abruptly and turning toward me.

"You may sit down, dear." She told me with a smile.

"Thank you" I sat down in the leather chair facing her desk, while she read a sheet of paper on her desk; the e-mail I sent her.

"So, you'll have to do this quick dear because I do not have all day. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I'm here because Mr. Donateli was supposed to write me a recommendation letter for my college application, before he..."

"Quitted us." Mrs. Darvill finished for me. I swallowed the knot in my throat before nodding in agreement.

"Yes."

Recently, my old boss, Arthur Donateli, passed away. It was totally unexpected; he was only about 65, in good health, not something one could anticipate. It was a huge shock for everybody, especially me. Let's say that he always had been the paternal figure in my life, he took care of me on more than just a professional level and I owed him a lot of what I was today. So I was devastated by the news of his death.

"I see." The woman said in a strong voice

"And, I came here to ask you to fill out this letter for me, please."

"Humm, I don't think so." She replied, without even looking away from me. I froze a moment, not quite understanding what she meant.

"I'm sorry?" I asked after a few seconds of heavy silence

"Well, you see Miss, euh..." She took a quick glance on the paper in front of her

"Lexie Clark"

"Right. Well Mrs. Clark, I don't know you. So I can't possibly do such a thing." Her eyes wandered around her desk, like she was totally uninterested in the matter.

"Uhm, Mrs. Darvill, I've been Arthur's right-hand men for a little more than three years. I don't mean to brag but I was his best..."

"Indeed, you _were_." She cut me, and flashed me a big smile.

"You can look in the archive, you'll find that I've always exceeded at everything Mr. Donateli handed me." I insisted as she sat back in her seat.

"Well, Arthur and I are _very _different in our working ethics. So I can't trust some papers to tell me if my employees are skilled or not." Her tone was monotone, as if this conversation was boring her to death. On my part I was starting to feed up.

"You don't understand, I _need_ that letter. I've been working this job for three years just to earn that letter. My future depends on it, I won't be able to get into college if I don't get it."

"What a shame" Lorna simply replied, on a tone that could only imply she didn't give a damn. It left me completely dumbfounded.

"I can't believe this," I started, unable to contain my sudden rage.

"Try and put yourself in my place. You're a very young, inexperienced girl..."

"I've worked here longer than you"

"... and I can't take the chance and put this business in danger just for you." She flashed me another of her arrogant smiles.

"This can't be happening!" I exclaimed, completely out of me.

"Miss Clark will you calm down please. Now, I'm not a total monster, I won't fire you, don't worry."

I let out a sigh of relief at the sound of those words.

"I'm willing to take you for trial as a personal assistant."

"Wait, what?!" I exclaimed. She must have been kidding.

"No need to thank me dear. We have a new contract that starts soon, an American tour, perfect to test your capacities."

My mouth dropped, literally. I looked at my new superior, totally out of words, and I saw in her eyes that there was no need of arguing with her; she was dead serious.

I stood up stiffly from my seat, ready to get the hell out of this place.

"Thanks for having me." I said, coldly. Lorna grined as I was exiting her office.

"Oh and Lexie, we start in three days."

"In three day it's Sunday, it's my day off." I replied strongly.

"Not anymore. You may go now"

As she said her last word, she took her cell phone and dialed a number, turning away from me.

**What kind of nightmare is this?**


	2. Serious buisness

"Wait, you can't be serious?"

"I'm dead serious Zoe. God, what am I gonna do?"

I was on the phone with my best friend, doing my best to keep the tears of rage from falling down my cheeks.

"Well you can always quit and find a new job.." My friend proposed

"Within three days? This is mission impossible. And besides, even if I could find something, where would I live? I already rented my crib to someone, I already moved out, I'm ready to move into college for god sake!"

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. This just _couldn't be happening._

"I had it all planned out Zoe. Everything! I worked my ass off three and a half year in this stupid band management company so I could be near the music industry. Three fucking years to get into music school and now what? I'm back playing coffee girl. This isn't fair!"

"Look at the bright side, I'll be at your side. And we're going on tour right? With real musicians, real rock and roll legends! Maybe you'll learn something there and it will help you pursue your music thing."

"yeah, don't count on it " I replied with no enthusiasm. Touring with bands could sound like an exciting job, but really, it's not that great. You hardly see the band, you only deal with all the things _they _don't want to deal with. And most of them are just insolent prick. Not always fun.

"Do you even know who we'll be with?" I asked Zoe.

"No, but hey let's hope it will be a good surprise."

"yeah."

Let's hope at least one good thing comes out of this hell hole.

I had to run to work this morning, coffee in one hand and luggage in the other. We were starting the tour today, which meant that for a couple of months my new home would be relocated every few days.

"Zoe, where the hell are you?" I called my friend. I was arrived at the meeting point but I was surprisingly alone.

"Shit! We're around the back, sorry I forgot to tell you they changed it."

"It's okay, I'm coming"

"Hurry up, there's a Barbie doll that keeps asking for you here."

I rolled my eyes; I wasn't even arrived and slavery had already begun.

I made my way around the building as fast as I could, carrying my heavy package behind me. When I turned the corner I spotted my friend that seemed to be waiting for me.

"Zoe, I..."

"LEXIE CLARK!"

I turned around as a high pitched voice pierced my ears. Behind me was standing a girl with platinum blond hair and lashes so long I probably could have used a curling iron on them.

"Where were you?!" she started to walk toward me until she was standing a few centimeters away from my face.

"I was simply..."

"I don't care where you were!" She screamed again at me, shutting me up.

"Now take this and go check if everything's ready, and hurry up you're already late!"

She handed me a checklist of a few basic things to be sure are ready before we can go.

"If we're that late why didn't you do it?" I asked on the defensive. A five years old could have done it, seriously.

"Because that's YOU'RE job, not mine" She replied and immediately turned away and left.

"Told you there was a bimbo looking for you." Zoe said as we watched the girl walk away from us.

"What in the world..." I murmured to myself, before taking another quick glance at the list I was holding. Who was this fake ass bitch to boss me around like that?

I let out a heavy sigh. _You have to get used to your new job Lexie, you have no choice. _

"Well, I guess I better get that done" I pointed at the list as I gave my best friend a desperate look.

"Sure, what do you have to do?" She replied. I took a look at the first point on the paper.

"Well, number one is to check the tour bus"

A small smile drew on my face and I looked at Zoe, who had the same expression as me.

"Wanna take a look at what band we'll be touring with?"

"Hell yeah!" She answered excited. We both made our way to the parking lot where the bus and vans were waiting to hit the road, making hypothesis on which group we could be working for.

"Like, it could be Green Day, I know they were touring soon. Or maybe Kings of Leon, how cool would that be?!" I said and my friend giggled and told me she'd like to meet Switchfoot really bad. That would be pretty freaking awesome.

We turned the corner of the building, finally getting to our destination, still talking about bands that we like. Zoe and I both absolutely love music. That's one of the reason she's my best friend, we share that passion.

Music is my life, seriously. I've always, even since I'm a little toddler, wanted to learn music. When I was in high school, all I did in my spear time was learning new instruments and working on my voice and on compositions. It's my way to connect with the world. I always feel the best when I'm playing, or signing, or listening to music. It's like a drug, but in a good way. It keeps me alive.

We both stopped walking at the same time when we saw it. I stood still a second, unable to do anything but stare at it. A wide red tour bus with a United Kingdom flag on it, and big white letters writing the band's name.

_One Direction_

"A Boyband?!" I finally shouted, feeling frustration and despair.

**Oh boy, this wasn't looking like a happy trip for me.**


End file.
